roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
The Xervedia Wargrounds (Free to Join Roleplay)
The Xervedia Wargrounds is a Non-Canon Roleplay that focuses on the Xervedia Wargrounds. The Plot The Xervedia Wargrounds, a battlefield on the planet of Xervedia that is primarily used to test one's skill of commanding entire armies by conducting War Games against another to prove one's worth. The Wargrounds had always been under the common use of Jkirkian Commanding Officers, and it's use been restricted to Jkirkian and Allied Commanding Officers... until now. The Faction Leader; Adex Zarvok Burns has publicly announced that the Xervedia Wargrounds is now open to the public, whether they be Jkirkian Citizens, or Foreigners, in order to test their might on the Wargrounds, in a tournament to decide who is the best Commander. Only one may win this new tournament, and one must have to get through many participants to decide who is worthy of the title. Rules By being an active participant in the roleplay, you agree to follow this rules. * Only 3 characters maximum per user may enter at a time, please, in order to prevent overcrowding. * Basic Roleplay rules apply; No Godmodding, Meta-Gaming, Powerplaying, Etc. * Please refer to the List of the Federation's Units to see what units you are able to use in the Battlefront. * Troops participating in the games can only use Stunners and Electromagnetic Pulses. * When vehicles are hit by a set number of Stunners, they must automatically shut down, or land on the ground if the unit is airborne. * EMPs shot by personnel or other vehicles have a max duration of 10 seconds to a full minute. A special sort of EMP is used on Aircraft that only disables the Aircraft's weaponry, but not movement systems to prevent them from Crashing once disabled. * Participants are to not personally participate in the battle but rather give orders to their forces from a special command center located at their starting point. * Any and all forces used in the War Games can only be of Jkirkian Origin. Foreign Military Classes/Units are unable to be used in the war games to ensure the match remains balanced. * The participants are unable to interact with the Spectators. This is enforced so that way cheating can be prevented from outside sources. * Any sort of cheating found during in the game will have the participant banned from the War Games, and be demoted immediately. If the participant is foreign, they are automatically banned from participating and possibly spectating if caught cheating. Participants Users * Joshua the Hedgehog (Host) * username here Characters * Adex Zarvok Burns (Joshua the Hedgehog) * character here Strike System Depending on the rule broken, a participant is either given a warning, or otherwise a Strike. If three strikes are applied to a participant, they are hereby unable to participant in the roleplay any longer. * There are currently no strikes on anyone. Let's keep it that way, please ^^ Brackets acquire more participants The Gamemodes Territorial Conquest Territorial Conquest is a game mode within the Xervedia War Games that mainly involve capturing certain regions throughout the arena, and holding set regions until all territories are captured, or a stalemate occurs. Two to Four participants are able to participate in this game mode, either to compete in a Free for Fall, or otherwise a Two V Two match. Participants are allowed to use Structures and ground-based Experimentals in this game mode, as well as a single Frigate or Cruiser to use as Aerostat support. For this game mode, either the entire Wargrounds arena is used, or only parts of it (either can be requested by a majority vote by the participants). Win Condition: All territories are captured by one individual/team. Draw Condition: Stalemate between two or more sides occurs. Lose Condition: You lose all of your territories and/or forces in the battle. Capital Capture Capital Capture is a bizarre take of 'Capture the Flag' in a way, within the Xervedia War Games. The game made is a variation of Territorial Conquest, with other the rules and win conditions being altered. Two to Four participants are given 'capitals' to defend, and must capture all the other capitals to win. They may decide to compete in a Free for all, or otherwise a Two V Two match. Participants are allowed to use Structures and ground-based Experimentals in this game mode, however Aerostat support has been restricted. For this game mode, either the entire Wargrounds arena is used, or only parts of it (again the participants are able to vote on this). Win Condition: All capitals are captured by one individual/team. Draw Condition: Stalemate between two or more sides occurs. Lose Condition: Your capital is captured or your forces are all defeated. Deathmatch Deathmatch is, despite it's name, is a game mode that focuses mainly on which side can take out the most of their enemy's units first with their Stunners and EMPs. Two to Four participants are each given Five-Hundred units of their preferred choice, and all sides must see who can take out two-hundred fifty (five-hundred if teams are active) personnel first. Structures and Experimentals are restricted in this game mode, and the map area has been restricted to a moderate-sized setting. Win Condition: 250 personnel have been neutralized. Draw Condition: N/A Lose Condition: Someone beats you to the 250 point limit. Aerostat Assault Aerostat Assault is a game mode that focuses entirely on taking down another team's Dreadnought, while defending their ow. Two to Four Participants (or otherwise two teams) are each given a Reaper X3Y Dreadnought, along with an escort of two Regiment G26 Frigates. There are two ways to take down the Dreadnoughts; Option A is to concentrate all firepower on the Reaper's shields and armor, until the Reaper suffers enough hits from the stunners and is brought down.. this option is more time consuming. Option B is to board the Dreadnought with boarding craft in order to neutralize the Dreadnought's Sub-Core (as attacking it's primary core will cause immediate and actual destruction to the aerostat). Once neutralized, the Reaper is therefore taken out. If on teams, the team who takes out the other Dreadnought first wins. If on Free for All, the participants must target each individual dreadnought and bring them all down to win. Structures and land-based Experimentals are allowed to be used n this game mode, and can either take place on the entire arena, or otherwise a large portion of it (able to be voted by the participants). Win Condition: Take out all of the enemy's aerostats. Draw Condition: A stalemate somehow occurs. Lose Condition: Your aerostat is taken down. Warzone Warzone is a gamemode that is identical to Territorial Conquest within the Xervedia War Games. Much like Territorial Conquest, two to four participants must capture territories while defending their own.. however, the win condition is much different. Instead of conquering every inch of territory to win, that is only part of the objective now. The other part is to eliminate the commanding officer (I.E; a participant) by storming their Command Center, allowing those to make a drastic comeback even if their starting point is under siege. All territories are also Neutrally controlled, with their own defending troops, making it more difficult but more rewarding to capture these territories, and are only a nuisance in the early aspects of the game. Structures and Land-based Experimentals are also allowed in this game mode, with each side able to use a Dreadnought, along with three to five Frigates/Cruisers. The size of the map the game mode uses takes up the entire map, unable to use any smaller variation. Win Condition: Take out all enemy participants by storming their Command Center. Draw Condition: A stalemate between two or more sides occurs. Lose Condition: You are taken out in your command center. VIP Escort VIP Escort is a gamemode that focuses on escorting a specific individual to a drop point, while also taking out the other team's VIP. Two to four participants must try to safely escort their VIP to the drop off point, and try to escort their VIP first, or otherwise take out the enemy's VIP, each participant only having one VIP (one for each team) to protect and escort. Structures and Land-based Experimentals are restricted from use, however a Corvette is able to be used to provide Aerostat support; you cannot load VIP into the aerostat however. The size of the map can either be moderately big or small due to the objective of the game mode not involving the take out of commanders or conquest of territories (Map size may be voted by the participants). Win Condition: Successfully escort your VIP and/or taking out the other team's VIP. Draw Condition: All VIPs are simultaneously taken out, leading to Stalemate. Lose Condition: Your VIP is taken out. The Roleplay Registration participants wishing to participate or spectate must first go here The Wargrounds participants who are called on to battle must report here Spectator Area participants, whether competing or spectating, who wish to spectate the battle from a birds-eye view. Includes Food Court, Restrooms, and Lounges VR Rooms the participants who are not yet battling, and only wish to test their skills in Virtual Reality skirmishes